Flat Pack Puzzler
Flat Pack Puzzler is a 3D puzzle platformer by Fusion Entertainment. It stars a saviour of a rare species escaping the evil Flat Packer, by completing a series of puzzles. It is for the Hybrid Delta and Novaya, and is to be released in Spring 2013, with Golden Saviour being their second project later on in the year. Story The menacing threat, Flat Packer captures many of the Recti, becomes their ruler, and builds walls and fortresses all around and one of the last remaining of it's kind knows it's now or never, his species is on the line and it's all down to him. But, along the way, he finds out that he is not alone on his quest. He encounters a female with the same purpose, Sabrina. She joins him on the adventure to save their race. Levels There are 10 worlds in the game, with the Polyverse being the main hub. Once in a section, levels can be selected separately. Each world has 6 levels and a boss, some levels may be designated to make a certain shape. Gameplay The game is a sidescrolling 3D puzzle platformer where you try to complete certain shapes to advance. Their is the possible boss with hard shapes. Water can be poured on to make a goo form to form into a different shape, like for a cone, you must multipy with start juice in some cases to complete a level, the more times you press b, the most multiplying, but too much could lower your score, and making you restart the level. If you have to restart a level when all your lives are out, it's Game Over and you will have to start from the beginning of that world. Once completing a shape, it can be used as a weapon, or smashed. Smashing earns you more of the in-game currency, Cubes (original troolol). Moulds help you be flattened to be the right shape in a piece of a certain shape before you multiply. When you are touched by a enemy, you will lose a life and have to start the level again. Unless you ram into them. After dieing 3 times on one stage, you can fire smaller cubes to destroy enemies. These can also be obtained forever from Phase 10. On harder shapes, you can scale up the parts you have already added to have a better view of the shape, like the plan view. If the cube isn't completed and goes off the screen, the level must he restarted. At the end of each level, there is a 'Uber Cube' to complete, a much bigger shape. This one created by Flat Packer, not just his army. Once completed, enemies are released from, the center., and the more you kill, the more extra lives you will get; 10 enemies is 1 life, 20 enemies is too lives, and so on, there are 50 enemies to kill in 10 seconds, so it's extremeley hard to get 50 on each level. In some levels, there is a Stick Mode, where you flip over on every square. In these levels, you have to unbuild the cube to unleash enemies, a boss, switches or portals, or holes. To complete cubes or destroy all enemies, you rotate with the right analought stick to get another view of the screen, and you can make Recto go there by pressing Y there. Player One will be the male protagonist followed by a female counterpart as Player 2. A triangle figure met in Polygonopolis called Triad will give you advice and tips on certain levels, either before during or after. Each enemy's killing pattern could vary as kicking on some can damage your 4 quarter square health bar which can also end your level. Once enemies are defeated, 1-3 Mini Cubes will be able to collect left behind. The camera being automatically viewed from top left, it has to be changed if you want your cube to survive. Enemies In total their are 20 enemies in the game. They appear randomly throughout each levels, with some more common than others. Bosses In total, their are 10 bosses for the 10 worlds, each have a unique defeating method. Power-ups These can be achieved when a cube is completed without mistake or interruption, they may be hidden around the cube and can be carried over to the next level. They are activated by walking into them and last until you are hit by a enemy or fail to complete a cube in time and a game over occurs. Trivia * thought of the basic concept at school when drawing (yes, Stiliose drawing trolo) cubes and other shapes with arms and a face. *It was intended to be Steli's last original game for a while... but still many more came. **But a OC (Graphite Wars) was later merged with Flat Pack Puzzler with it's sequel. Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Stelios7 Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Puzzle Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Hybrid Δ Games Category:Novaya Games Category:2013 Category:Original Articles Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:3D Games